Enemies
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: He had not realized it then but now he knew. It had not been just any kiss. It had been a good bye kiss. KaitoxShinichi. Warning: Character Death. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

**Pairing: **KaitoxShinichi

**Notes:** Italics = Past / memory.

**Cover Art:** By Me

* * *

><p>It was raining.<p>

When it had started Kaito did not know but things like that tended to go unnoticed when one wasn't paying attention. Like for example... time. How long had he been standing here? That was something else Kaito didn't know.

Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered much anymore. Not since that night on the roof top... The night before everything had happened.

XXXX

_"I am offering you my help."_

_"Thanks, but I don't need help from a thief."_

_KID's lips pressed into a thin line at the statement, indigo eyes studying the man before him. _

_It had been months since he had seen his favorite critic, Conan Edogawa. He had often wondered what had come of the boy, keeping an eye on both the Mouri Detective Agency and that abandoned mansion in Beika Town, District 2, Block 21._

_Tonight he had gotten his answer. It was just after his latest heist when the thief had taken shelter on an old abandoned roof top a few blocks away. But almost as soon as his feet touched the roof did he receive a surprise in the form of echoing footsteps._

_Kaito tensed before turning to look, only to have his jaw drop to the floor. Or at least it would have if he didn't have his poker face on. _

_Kudou Shinichi was standing before him, dressed casually in a suit and dress shirt, the top button open and revealing just enough of the smooth skin. _

_Kaito had been delighted to see the child had finally returned to his normal body and if he didn't fear the idea of a painful soccer ball to the face Kaito would have tackled the man in a huge hug right then and there. _

_Instead they had settled for standing side by side on the roof, looking out over the light filled city._

_"Thieves have skill sets that you detectives lack. Admit it, you need my help." Kaito said pointedly_

_"Really KID. I appreciate the offer, but this is something I need to do by myself." Came the reply._

_Now Kaito knew Shinichi was stubborn and hard to stop when it came to chasing criminals but this was just crazy. The sleuth wanted to take down the organization that had shrunk him in the first place and he was denying the help KID was willingly offering. _

_As his mouth opened to object once more Shinichi raised a placating hand and smiled. It was a smile that had a hint of something that Kaito couldn't place. It looked... almost sad but also thankful. _

_"Trust me, Kaito. I promise to be careful." A slight smirk, "Besides, I have yet to put you behind bars. You'll see me again."_

_Shinichi then stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It lasted a second, maybe two. Kaito should have been excited about it. He had wanted to kiss the detective for almost a year now but rather than elation, he felt nothing but frustration and a touch of dread._

He had not realized it then but now he knew. It had not been just any kiss. It had been a _good bye kiss_.

_Kaito was angry and stressed like a thin sheet of paper and he absolutely hated it. That night, and for several weeks afterwards, Kaito had pulled as many strings as he could to find and locate his missing detective. Unfortunately everything was slowly turning up as a dead-end and it was almost as if Shinichi had disappeared off the face of the earth._

_At a loss of much else to do Kaito ultimately decided to take Shinichi's words to heart and wait. _

_And wait._

_And wait._

_The days turned into weeks and weeks became months. _

_During that time Kaito couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and it's supposed implications, which he refused to believe. It was just a simple kiss, designed to placate the upset thief. With a huff Kaito knew he would have to make the detective spill everything once he returned and show him just how a proper kiss should be given._

Now that he thought about it, Kaito had been so foolish. He should have tried harder to find Shinichi. There was so much more he_ could _have done. He _should _have done. He knew that Shinichi had known just how upset Kaito had been with him that night.

It pained him to think that petty argument was the last thing Shinichi had to remember the magician by.

It also pained him to think that Shinichi would never know just how much he had actually loved the stupid detective. Not him, Kaitou KID, but the real him. Unfortunately Kaito had never had the chance to introduce himself to that sleuth. Shinichi didn't know and never would know Kuroba Kaito.

That fact stung more than anything else.

Except for when he had first received the news.

XXXX

_"You are lying!"_

_Kaito was pissed. A joke like this wasn't funny. He was fine with Hakuba being stupid and accusing him of being KID. It came with the territory but saying Kudou Shinichi was dead just to get a rise from Kaito was nothing except sick, revolting and crossing the line._

_"Kudou Shinichi is not DEAD! He isn't!"_

_As vehement as Kaito sounded he was seriously starting to doubt his own words. Mostly because of the way Hakuba was reacting. _

_He was doing nothing to stop the shorter teen, his back pressed against the wall as Kaito had him pinned by the front of his shirt. Brown eyes were downcast, blonde hair shadowing his face._

_"I'm sorry Kaito."_

_The words were soft and barely palpable to the brunette's ears. They sounded pained and so full of regret that Kaito released his shirt and stumbled back. He then turned in an attempt to flee but Hakuba suddenly had him in a hug, pressing the shorter teens face into his shoulder. Kaito struggled briefly and started to pound against the detectives chest with his fists in some sort of childish fit. _

_"You're lying..." _

_It was one more vain attempt to deny the fact before he slumped against the blonde, hands fisted into his shirt once more, using the fabric to muffle his crying._

Kudou Shinichi had in fact died just a couple days before Hakuba had given him the news.

A couple days before Kaito had received the letter in the mail.

The teenager dropped to his knees on the wet grass. A small sob choked the back of his throat as he looked down at the unopened envelope in his hands, cradling it close so the rain wouldn't damage two words written in perfect scrawl across the front: Kuroba Kaito.

Kaito could recognize Shinichi's hand writing anywhere.

Did that mean Shinichi had actually known the face behind the top hat and monocle? If he did, why had he not said anything?

Kaito suspected that the letter would explain why but the teen didn't have the heart to open the envelope. The fact that it came to him after the detective's death meant that had probably been set up to be delivered after he died.

Shinichi's last words that were meant for Kaito and Kaito alone.

Words the magician wasn't willing to read just yet...

XXXX

The teen lifted his head to stare at the grey and all to shiny slab across from him, ignoring the all to fresh upturned earth that sat between him and the stone.

Kudou Shinichi.

Loving Son and Detective.

There was more written along the bottom but Kaito couldn't see anything past the name. The name of his beloved detective. The tears he had been holding back finally started to spill down his already wet and cold face.

Why had Shinichi not seen how much he meant to Kaito?! He had been willing to help and because the man had chosen to deny him, another wall had appeared between them. One that Kaito could never break down no matter how much he wanted to.

Had the detective been so blind that he had not been able to see how much he needed Kaito... and how much Kaito had needed him? The magician did not want to be Shinichi's rival and enemy anymore. He had wanted to be his friend and perhaps something more.

Shinichi had failed to see that and now... it was no longer possible.

Much like a mirror Kaito had seen the future he would give anything to own, only to have it shatter into a million pieces.

XXXX

Lips quirked in a sad smile as Kaito tucked the still unopened envelope into his jacket and pushed himself to his feet. His tears, along with the rain, had stopped a few minutes ago and he ran his hands through his wet hair before sighing tiredly, feeling both emotionally and physically exhausted.

Indigo eyes looked once more at the gravestone as he walked up to it and placed a hand on the edge, thumb caressing the polished stone with silent longing.

"Hi, Shinichi. You don't exactly know who I am even if you know my name but I've known you for a long time. My name is Kuroba Kaito and..." A choked pause, "... and I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> Whew, now that is over.. -Blows nose into tissue- I just want to said it probably hurt me just as much to write this as it probably hurt you guys to read it. I really don't like being mean to Kaito or Shinichi but there are times where I just can't help myself. I mean, I actually had started crying before I finished the stupid thing.

This was originally a song fic having been inspired and slightly built around the lyrics to Enemy by Simon Curtis. It loses a bit of it's impact with the lyrics having been removed so I suggest listening to it after the read up to fully get the intended mood.

Working on a place to post the lyric version for those who are interested.

Now I have to go sew my heart back together.

As for the letter... I won't leave you guys hanging without knowing what Shinichi had wrote to Kaito.

You can expect a chapter two coming once my heart had be decently repaired. I don't think it can handle any more breaking tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Envelopes could be funny things sometimes. Like the envelope in this story.<p>

A nondescript, rectangular paper container that gets abused daily as it is passed between hands, stuffed in boxes, left in the bottom of drawers and often forgotten about.

What is so special about this envelope that makes it different from the many others like it?

Well, nothing in particular.

Like several of its counterparts this envelope was being used as a container of something of great importance.

But while others held money, spam or work notices, this envelope held something much more precious: The thoughts and emotions of a certain detective in the form of a letter.

It was a letter meant to be read and to be cherished by its receiver; a certain enigmatic teen by the name of Kuroba Kaito.

Unfortunately the envelope remained unopened and it wasn't because it couldn't be opened. The seal on the back would give away easily to prying hands if only said hands were willing.

And Kaito was not willing.

And because Kaito was not willing the envelope, and the letter it contained, was safely tucked between the pages of a novel. Not forgotten, no. But kept out of sight until the owner was ready to read the message it contained.

* * *

><p>It had been over a year since Kaito had seen Shinichi's face on that rooftop and at least six months since his death.<p>

During that time the magician had made sure to visit the detective once a day to talk. Since Shinichi had not had the chance to get to know Kuroba Kaito, the teen had taken it upon himself to remedy that.

Some times he would chatter aimlessly about things like what had happened during school or show off a new magic trick he had learned. Other times he would drop off a memento or, more importantly, talk about the Sherlock Holmes novels he had started to read.

Some days it was too hard and Kaito couldn't bring himself to visit. Although those days were becoming less and less.

His friends, namely Aoko, were concerned and thought him talking to a dead person was unhealthy and had tried to get him to visit a therapist about it all. Kaito had dismissed the notion instantly. While they thought it unhealthy, he thought of it as therapeutic. More therapeutic than visiting a shrink anyways.

His mother had understood him however. They had gone through this process before when her husband and his father Toichi had died. Kaito had visited his grave in the same fashion, talking to his dad. It had helped him move on within the few couple months.

But this time it was different. The relationships were different. Toichi was his father. Shinichi was a friend and rival. Toichi had known his son and loved him. Shinichi... didn't.

Besides Kaito still had a job to do and he wasn't someone who left things unfinished.

That was why he was here on a cold December afternoon, the sky overcast and gray with snow predicted during the evening, sitting cross legged in front of the gravestone, a bag at his side. He was dressed warmly in a dark blue hoodie with grey washed out jeans and a white scarf wrapped securely around his neck. His brown hair was still messy and unruly as ever.

Indigo eyes were soft as they stared at the face of his detective.

Someone had taken it upon themselves to place a picture of Shinichi among the array of items that sat in front of the gravestone. It wasn't the first picture Kaito had seen during his visits but this one had captured his attention. Unlike the others that mostly depicted the detective in the middle of solving a crime, looking embarrassed or being caught by surprise... this one was different.

It didn't look to be a professional picture. It was a bit blurred and out of focus except for Shinichi who was in the center frame. The detective was looking at him with a grin, mouth open as if in laughter. It was as if the person had fumbled with the camera and took it accidentally.

It was the expression that drew Kato's eyes. He had never seen Shinichi look so... happy.

With a warm smile he set the picture back against the stone and reached into his bag to pull out a hard cover book. It was one of his favorites.

"You know Shinichi. I don't think I will ever understand your fascination with this Sherlock Holmes." He said in mock anger, waving the book towards the laughing detective. "Luckily, I am here to remedy that."

He then held the cover up and said with a cheeky grin, "Lupin! I figured you really needed to broaden your horizons. Here, let me read you one of my favorite parts so you can get a feel for it. I am sure you'll like him."

Kaito hummed happily as he flipped the book open, browsing the pages. He stopped, however, when he felt something slide into his lap and looked down.

It was an envelope that looked a bit faded and rather flat, having been pressed in between the pages for almost six months.

Kaito's face became oddly blank as he set the book aside and picked up the item to examine it, thumbs rubbing the surface thoughtfully. Lips cracked into an amused smile as he held the envelope up for Shinichi's picture to see, face flushed.

"I suppose I got caught red handed, huh Tantei-kun?" A pause as he chewed on his bottom lip, "I really was planning on reading it... honest..."

Kaito grew silent once more, eyes lingering on the paper in his hands before squeezing shut in frustration.

A rush of wind suddenly blew through the graveyard, causing the magician to hunch his shoulders against the chill as it whirled around him. It was followed by the faintest brush of lips across his ear and Kaito froze as a soft voice whispered, "Baa'ro. Stop being a baby and just read it already. You've had six months to make up your mind. That is six months too long."

Kaito's eyes flew open in surprise at the words and his head snapped up painfully as he twisted around... but there was no one. Heart thudded painfully in his chest as the magician's eyes searched the empty graveyard around him. That had been Shinichi's voice. There was no doubt.

His hand reached up to his ear, rubbing it slowly before laughing. Clearly he was starting to go crazy. Maybe he should go see a therapist after all.

Kaito looked once more down at the envelope, a rueful smile on his face. Even if it was his imagination there was no denying the fact that it was correct, he _was_ being a baby and six months _was_ too long. Feeling a sudden surge of courage indigo eyes hardened as he removed the switchblade from his pocket and gingerly sliced open the top.

He unfolded the sheets of paper from inside and started to read.

_Kaito,_

_I hope you never have to read this. I hope I am able to tell you these things in person like I had planned when I got back. Unfortunately not everything happens the way you want it to. Life is a cruel mistress like that... and I digress._

_Lets start from the beginning shall we?_

_Hello Kuroba, I am Kudou Shinichi. But I suppose you already know that, huh KID? That is right you Phantom Thief, I know who you are. Are you surprised? _

xxxx

Kaito could feel the smugness from the detective radiating from the words. An eyebrow twitched. Even when he is dead Shinichi somehow managed to irritate him. He continued reading.

xxxx

_Now before you freak out let me assure you that I haven't told anyone else about your identity. It wouldn't be very fair of me to unmask you outside of a heist, would it? It takes away part of the challenge._

_I did plan on introducing myself to you upon my return though. I am sorry Kaito. That is one promise I wasn't able to keep. I guess the black organization was tougher than I thought. _

_It is also the main reason I had denied your help all those months ago. I didn't want to put you at risk, my dove. It is not that I didn't think you couldn't handle yourself, I am sure you would. It is just easier to take care of my own problems on my own. And without you here, I can focus without constantly worrying about your safety._

_Also you don't deserve to have stained hands. Red just isn't your color. _

_I had hoped my kiss would convey certain things to do on the roof that night and if they didn't then I am sorry. I am not the best at showing my own feelings but I really do care about you, Kaito. I would even venture to say I love you. _

_Funny. I've never pegged myself as gay or bi. I suppose that makes me Kaitosexual?_

xxxx

Kaito smiled at that, laughing softly even as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He quickly reached up a hand to brush them away.

xxxx

_In short, I hope you forgive me for being selfish like this. Detectives can be rather protective and possessive when it comes to those they care about. Just know that I am doing this so I... we... you can have a fresh start, free from past mistakes._

_I hope you take care of yourself, be careful and don't push away your friends. Life can be lonely by yourself. You need them, admit it. _

_Also know that I am always watching. So I know if you don't listen to me. _

_I think I can make quite a mean poltergeist..._

_Love, Kudou Shinichi._

_PS: Let that poker face drop once in a while and cry, idiot. You _**are **_human. Embrace it._

xxxx

The magician folded up the papers and slid them back inside the envelope. He then pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head into his arms as he started to do just that: cry.

Shinichi had loved him.

Shinichi had known all along. Had known everything and had planned to become part of Kaito's life just like the magician had wanted. His chest hurt painfully thinking of what could have been but at least he now knew.

That alone lifted a weight from his chest, one less regret for him to worry about. He wished he had done that months ago.

With a shaky breath Kaito sat back and wiped his eyes. He shoved the letter into his bag along with the book and leaned forward, picking up the laughing detective. A smile as he pressed a kiss against the photo.

"I am not the only idiot, Shinichi."

He started to return the photo but paused. He gave it a long look before suddenly tucking it into his bag and turned to leave.

The next day Kaito didn't visit Shinichi. Nor did he the day after that. Or the day after that. It had taken six months and a letter but the young man was finally moving on.

xxxx

Shinichi smiled fondly but also sadly from his spot atop his gravestone, chin resting in his palm. It was about time. Kaito could sure be hopeless. The detective had hated seeing the man sitting in front of his grave every day, practically bleeding at the heart as he tried to make up for past mistakes that didn't need it. Not that Shinichi didn't appreciate the visits but things were easier this way. Kaito was moving on and, in a way, Shinichi could now as well.

"You always have to make things difficult... Baa'ro."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> And that is the end of the two shot. Hopefully this is a bit happier than the previous one. I am not completely happy with it but... I hope you guys enjoy it. This had no real song inspiration what so ever. It is more like an epilogue type deal to the first half. Thank you for reading!


End file.
